


It is time.

by Bussy



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bussy/pseuds/Bussy
Summary: This is the greatest kuromahi fic of all time.
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash & Shirota Mahiru, Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	It is time.

Mahiru walks into the apartment and says "mom holy fuck" but he remembers his mother is dead so he carried on and walked through the apartment and he walked with swagger his hips swaying from side to side and he was carrying a cage and he said "Kuro, I have a surprise for you" and he's still holding the cage. 

Kuro does not respond because Kuro is in his bed sleeping. Mahiru is luckily nimble and swift on his toes and scoops up Kuro in his kitty form and puts him in the cage and Kuro starts yoweling. "It is time" all Mahiru keeps saying is it is time. 

Mahiru walks all the way to the vet and he runs 500 mph. Why is Mahiru so fast? Why is he so fast? 

Mahiru walks up to the vet and says "I'm here to neuter my cat. Can you cut off his little kitty balls?"

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a chapter 2. I don't know yet.


End file.
